


Heatwave

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Hot Weather, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex, Smut and Fluff, literally just smut, misuse of ice cubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt, It's hot...really hot...and Robert has found a way to cool down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatwave

The heat wave had lasted all week. Aaron had nearly suffered heatstroke at the scrap yard and they'd closed for the rest of the day to just find a cool spot and lie down. Aaron had spent most of the afternoon on Roberts sofa waiting for him to get home and when he finally did the two men had made their way to the garden; stripping off to their shorts and lying in the grass to catch the last of the rays. By the time they went to bed however the lack of breeze was stifling. Robert had turned the fan on but it wasn't helping and the two men were stuck lying wide awake on top of the sheets,  
"This sucks so hard."  
Robert got up and opened the window,  
"It's literally hotter outside. This isn't normal."  
Aaron propped himself up on his elbows,  
"Global warming innit?"  
Robert didn't answer; he was too distracted by a bead of sweat that was slowly making its way down Aaron's chest.  
"It's uh...hot."  
Aaron frowned then dropped back into the bed,  
"Don't get any ideas. It's too hot to fuck."  
Robert shook his head,  
"Yeah....you want a water?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Yeah. Cheers."  
Robert walked to the kitchen; opening the fridge and enjoying the cool air that came from within. He grabbed two bottles of water and was about to leave when he got an idea. He grabbed a glass from the counter and opened the freezer; filling it with ice cubes before kicking the door shut and grabbing the water bottles on his way back to the bedroom,  
"Oi. Shut your eyes."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Why?"  
"Just do it."  
Aaron was too uncomfortable to argue and closed his eyes; smirking as he felt the bed dip. He folded his arm behind his head and waited,  
"Is this surprise coming or...?"  
"Hold on."  
He sighed and shifted as Robert straddled him; laughing before gasping in shock when the cold touched his skin,  
"What the fuck?"  
His eyes flew open to see Robert grinning; ice cube in hand as another sat on his chest. Aaron grabbed the ice and picked it up,  
"That's cold."  
"That's the point."  
Aaron pushed the ice cube down Roberts boxers;  
"How do you like it?"  
Robert laughed as they wrestled each other before falling into kissing. Robert took a cube in his fingers and dragged it over Aaron's lips before taking it down his throat and licking the line of water up after and pressing a kiss to his lips. They looked at one another for a moment then Robert nestled on his knees between Aaron's legs and dragged the ice cube down his chest; across his nipple; pulling a breathy moan from the man when he removed the ice and attached his lips instead. Aaron arched his back and moaned until Robert moved his hand down Aaron's body with the ice against his skin. Aaron writhed under his touch; making Robert laugh. He looked up at him and leant over to grab another ice cube,  
"How you feeling?"  
Aaron smirked,  
"Hot."  
Robert popped the ice into his mouth and smiled down at Aaron as it melted on his tongue. Aaron shifted slightly on the bed as Robert pulled his boxers down and then off; his eyes rolling back as soon as Roberts now ice cold tongue touched his cock.  
"Oh my god."  
Robert smirked as he held Aaron's rapidly hardening cock; licking his way to the tip then sinking his mouth down before pulling back and sucking the head. He pulled away completely and started kissing his way back up Aaron's body to his neck where he pressed kisses before finding his lips and kissing him deeply. He smiled against them as Aaron pushed his hands into his boxers and squeezed his arse,  
"Thought it was too hot to fuck?"  
Aaron let out a moan as Robert ground their hips together,  
"S'why you got the ice right?"  
Robert smiled and moved his lips to kiss Aaron's jaw before kneeling. He reached for the ice again; taking a cube in his fingers and holding it for a moment before shifting and stroking Aaron with his other hand,  
"Mmm..."  
Robert smirked and moved again, trailing the ice cube down from Aaron's chest to his stomach, swirling it around his belly button before moving it down again to the patch of dark hair just above his groin,  
"What you planning there?"  
Robert smirked and moved Aaron's legs,  
"Bend them."  
Aaron moved slowly; unsure of what was to come. He swallowed hard; biting down a curse word as Robert ran the melting cube along his shaft and down to his balls,  
"Oh my god."  
The ice moved down; water dripping slowly between his crack and onto his hole. Aaron shivered; about to sit up when suddenly Robert's hot mouth was covering the head of his cock and he was licking and sucking; the ice cube pressing against his perineum and slowly back up to his balls as Robert sank down on his hard cock,  
"Yes...fuck...me."  
Robert hummed around him; the ice almost completely gone by the time his fingers moved down and were pressing wetly against his hole.  
"Rob-Ro-oh God..."  
Robert lifted his eyes and slowly pulled off him; lapping at the head of Aaron's cock like an ice cream.  
"Fuck me."  
Robert grinned,  
"Thought you'd never ask."  
He jumped from the bed and headed to the drawers as Aaron popped an ice cube in his mouth and spread his legs more,  
"Come here."  
He pulled Robert down and kissed him; the ice cube having melted somewhat on his tongue and making Robert moan in surprise at the cold sensation,  
"Wonder what it'd feel like to rim you with a cube in my mouth..."  
Robert swallowed hard, his eyes fluttering shut as Aaron kissed his chin,  
"Shall we find out?"  
Robert smirked,  
"Both at once?"  
Aaron nodded and smacked his hand down on Robert's bare arse,  
"Assume the position."  
Robert saluted him and climbed on the bed; over Aaron and positioning himself so his head was between Aaron's legs and his legs were on either side of Aaron's. He could feel Aaron moving around and gripped his cock; licking stripes along the shaft before blowing air on it then repeating the action. Aaron chuckled and smacked Robert's arse before spreading his cheeks and pulling him closer to bury his face there. Robert moaned deeply; he loved nothing more than being rimmed by Aaron, the feel of his beard against his skin and his tongue probing him drove him crazy. The added sensation of cold made him shudder and he immediately took Aaron deeply in his mouth; his own fingers searching and probing at Aaron's hole as his own was penetrated again and again by Aaron tongue,  
"Oh...god."  
He pushed himself up; rocking his hips back and cursing as his cock pulsed,  
"Oh god Aaron...”  
Aaron gripped his hips and pushed his tongue in again,  
"Oh...mmm..."  
Robert rocked his hips back then groaned before pulling away,  
"What you doing?"  
He wiped his sweat coated face,  
"I'm gonna come...wait."  
He pushed his hand against his cock and took a deep breath, Aaron sat up and kissed his shoulder,  
"Where do you want me?"  
Robert looked round at him and smirked,  
"I want you to ride me."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Lazy arse."  
Robert pulled him in,  
"You love it."  
Aaron smirked before kissing him,  
"Get the stuff."  
Robert leant over and grabbed the lube; throwing it to Aaron who immediately got to work opening himself. Robert opened the condom and stroked himself a few times before rolling it on and looking over at Aaron; the sight of him making his cock twitch. Aaron was on his knees; one hand on the headboard to steady himself and the other behind his back as he fingered himself opened, his head was back and his eyes closed. Robert crawled over and kissed his exposed neck, making him chuckle and lift his head up,  
"Hi."  
Robert smiled briefly before following Aaron's arm with his hand and pressing his fingers against the ones in his hole. Aaron pulled his fingers free and swallowed as Robert kissed his neck and pushed his own fingers into him,  
"Oh..."  
Robert smiled against his hot skin and bit down on his neck; making Aaron hiss. He pulled his fingers free slowly,  
"Okay?"  
Aaron nodded and pushed Robert down on to the bed; straddling him and holding his cock in place as he sank down onto it with a groan. He looked down at Robert and grinned before pulling him up into sitting and kissing him. The room filled with the sound of panting and groaning as Aaron rode Robert in earnest before reaching over and grabbing the cup of rapidly melting ice cubes and scooping one out.  
"H-hey. Hey."  
He pushed the cube against Robert's sweat soaked skin and rocked his hips; moans slipping from his lips as he did. Robert groaned, his hands massaging and spreading Aaron's arse cheeks as he moved up and down on his length. Aaron kissed him, panting into his mouth before popping the nearly melted cube in and kissing him again. Robert groaned,  
"You need to move faster...come on."  
Aaron grinned; slowing down until he almost stopped,  
"Am I making it hard for you?"  
Robert grabbed the cup; fishing a cube out and pressing it against Aaron's flushed, hard cock.  
"Oh-god!"  
The tight clench around Robert's cock made his eyes roll back and he buried his face into Aaron's neck; sucking and licking the skin until Aaron was groaning and pushing him away to put the cup down. He pushed Robert flat onto his back and slammed his hands onto the man's chest as he rode him hard. Robert arched his back as he felt the heat pool in his stomach,  
"Aaron-fuck I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come!"  
Aaron groaned; fisting his own cock desperately and panting heavily as he felt his own orgasm growing closer,  
"Almost...."  
He shuddered; sinking down hard as he came in thick ropes over his fist and onto Robert's stomach. Robert grabbed his hips tightly and thrust up into him a few more times before arching inward and coming with a shout. He collapsed back into the bed with Aaron pulling off him and collapsing on top of him.  
"Oh my god that was amazing."  
Aaron chuckled at the words and lifted a hand to pat Robert's cheek,  
"You're welcome."  
Robert laughed then groaned,  
"Ugh get off me."  
Aaron rolled off him and groaned again,  
"God it's so fucking HOT."  
Robert laughed and climbed from the bed; heading to the bathroom to grab a towel,  
"Hey Aaron?"  
"What?"  
He walked back to the bedroom and looked in,  
"Fancy a cold shower?"  
Aaron sighed before climbing from the bed,  
"God yes."  
He leant in and pressed a kiss to Robert's cheek as he went past,  
"Put more ice in after, yeah? It's meant to be a scorcher tomorrow."  
He patted Robert's arse and headed into the bathroom; a smiling Robert close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come find me at my tumblr- realityisonlythebeginning.tumblr.com


End file.
